It is known to apply liquids such as dyes to moving textile materials from plural streams which are directed onto the materials and selectively controlled to produce a desired pattern thereon. McElveen U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,411 describes apparatus and process wherein plural streams of liquid are selectively controlled in their flow to provide a distinct pattern on pile carpet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,443,878 and 3,570,275 describe apparatus and process for the patterned dyeing of a moving textile web wherein continuously flowing streams of liquid normally directed in paths to impinge upon the web are selectively deflected from contact with the web in accordance with pattern information. The webs are thus dyed in a desired pattern and the deflected dye is collected and recirculated for use. Each continuously flowing liquid stream is selectively deflected by a stream of air which is discharged, in accordance with pattern information, from an air outlet located adjacent each liquid discharge outlet. The air outlet is positioned to direct the air stream into intersecting relation with the liquid stream and to deflect the liquid into a collection chamber or trough for recirculation. To control accurately the amount of dye applied to a given location on the material during the dyeing operation, and to insure that the dye strikes the material in a very small, precise spot, the lower portion of the collection chamber contains a deflector blade supportably positioned in spaced relation above the lower wall of the collection chamber. This deflector blade is adjustably attached to the lower wall so that its edge can be accurately positioned relative the dye discharge axes of a gun bar to insure prompt and precise interception of the streams when deflected. A gunbar is defined as a plurality of dye jets, arranged in spaced alignment, which extend generally above and across the width of a substrate to be treated. Details of such a dyeing apparatus and collection chamber are described and claimed in commonly assigned McCollough, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,352 issued Apr. 26, 1977 and hereby incorporated by reference.
It can be appreciated that in the application of different colored dyes to the surface of textile fabrics, it is extremely important to place each dyestuff on the fabric accurately, particularly when intricate patterns are being printed and when in situ blending is employed. Precise measurement of the position of the deflector blade with respect to the dye discharge axes of the gun bar is difficult because the deflector blade is thin and flexible, and thus will move if touched by a measuring device. Adjustment is made by looking at the edge of the deflector blade and an adjacent jet and moving the deflector blade edge to approximately one-half the width of a liquid discharge outlet diameter from the surface of the liquid stream. The next step would be to attempt to provide uniform application across the width of the textile fabric. Because these adjustments are approximate, this is normally nonuniform. A common reaction is to attempt realignment, these attempts are usually unsuccessful.
The present invention solves these problems and others in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.